1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention pertains to an oral medical instrument and particularly to a measuring device which can be inserted in a patient's mouth to determine the maximum mandible movement or mouth opening achievable by the patient or can be used as a diagnostic tool for measuring the range of motion.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
And Objectives Of The Invention
During pre- and post operative examinations of patients who have undergone or may undergo certain facial or oral surgery or have an altered range of motion due to trauma or pathology, it is imperative that the patient be checked or tested to determine the amount of downward lower jaw mobility available, as determined by the size of the mouth opening. In determining the range of motion, surgeons frequently rely on the patient's ability to open his or her mouth without pain as one indicator of the success or nature of the operation or procedure performed. Heretofore, conventional measuring devices such as rulers and other scales have been utilized, but such measuring instruments have not provided the precise data required, nor do they standardize diagnostic workups. Sometimes inaccuracies resulting from the use of conventional measuring instruments and techniques have proven detrimental in assessing a patient's recovery progress. Hence, a more precise, accurate measuring device and procedure has been needed and it is an objective of the present invention to provide an oral measuring device which can be confidently relied upon for exact mouth opening measurements. This device can also be used by patients to help determine and guide their recovery progress.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide an oral measuring device which is economical to purchase and which can be easily and conveniently inserted between the upper and lower frontal teeth of the patient.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide an oral measuring device which has indicia thereon whereby the amount of mouth opening is readily visible to the examiner.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide an oral measuring device which is substantially wedge-shaped to prevent discomfort and which can be quickly and efficiently employed.
It is yet still another objective of the present invention to provide an oral measuring device which includes a series of notches therealong which will provide a detent for the teeth.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is presented below.